Worse Than Bill Cipher
by EvantheNerd83
Summary: Dipper doesn't think that anything could be worse than Bill Cipher. Well, he's wrong. The nightmare realm might be home to Bill, but there's something even worse out there. Somewhere. I do not own Gravity Falls. Poem and One-Shot!
**Worse Than Bill Cipher**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Gravity Falls. Alex Hirsch and Disney Television do.

* * *

As the inky infinity hangs overhead

Thousands of eyes unblinking

Young Dipper Pines lays in bed

Mind fully awake, not sinking.

The young and intelligent boy

Who's just left the hospital

Has just gathered from a ploy

That there is space so infinismal.

Crickets chirping in the distance

Stars hanging over the Mystery Shack

His mind is waiting for the menace

That had taken his body with no slack.

Dreams fleeing into the void of night

Running through his head like film

Can not clear his eyes of the crying sight

When he senses something close to him.

Mind tries to flee when he can make him out

And when he sees clearly what he is

All he wants to do is to scream and shout

But, he doesn't feel like it would be his business.

The memory of the triangular demon with one eye

A black top hat resting above his tip

And with just an eye as deep as the sky

He speaks even without a pair of lips.

He is yellow, the color of a coward

And he moves freely in the malleable dream

Yet he doesn't move towards him, no it's away from him, he goes toward

Now, with a clear view, Dipper can see that it isn't what it seems.

No, the demon has one eye but can still express

Dipper can see what he has on his face

He can see the clear and present distress

As the demon flees in a blank space.

In his mind, Dipper laughs and is confused

This isn't like the dream demon

He is usually amused, sadistically amused

When he encounters a scared human.

Dipper remembers the pain he felt earlier this day

The bloody scratches and dislocated fingers

Left by the demon after his sister's sock puppet play

As he shocked the audience and the singers.

Bill Cipher is known for his love for pain

He mentally smiles when there's crying

He thinks that dying is a game

And he enjoys it when the used body is dying.

Dipper can see the fear in the demon's eye

That eye that watches and sees all

And even though he doesn't know why

He can see the white sweat falling down slopes so tall.

"Bill might not see me," He says in his dream

He thinks this, but it all goes flying out the window

As the demon, flying away, turns towards him quickly as a stream

And when Bill says, his voice coming, echoing, as his body begins to glow.

"Pine Tree, you better wake up," He yells, voice loud and booming

"Cause' He is coming soon!"

Bill laughs for a reason Dipper doesn't know, far to the horizon edge zooming

The landscape trembling and shaking, waves emerging and the floor becoming dunes.

A loud rumble sounds from the sky, up in the sky down

Dipper looks up with reluctant fear

And as soon as he sees what's seeping down with an inhuman sound

He feels his ear become unable to hear.

Down from the past sky so white

The blank canvas of the dreamscape

Comes an abomination, such an eldritch sight

Tearing through the sky like tape.

The white folds in, peeling away into curls

Reality and Dipper's mind start to cry out in denial

In from the seeing dark, His thick, black tentacles unfurl

Red leaks in from places so alien, so insane, so vile.

Roars sound from all around the shattered paradise

As the Thing comes from His home, His fiery prison behind the walls

Transcendent body mixed with shapes non-elucid, infinite pupil less eyes

As He gets as close as He can get to Gravity Falls.

The sight of Him breaks Dipper's mind and drags him below

As he sees the Thing's sounds echo into dull, invalid space.

The sweet, sweet release of madness allows him not to know

Of Him and the others of His race.

A race so alien in Their might and mind

Towering, infinite, uncaring, ever watching

Evolved past evolution which was left behind

But whose attempts at waking, They have been botching.

Tentacles reach down towards the solid, rippling landscape

Memories erasing, mind breaking until- Until It reaches his ears.

The echoing song breaking through the walls

Mixing into laughter, some raving God calling for fears

Bursting in through the dreamscape.

Chanting, deep, echoing, loud, filling his ears with the dark

Black in Its voice, darkness personified.

Branding into his senses, an ancient mark

Dipper finally falls and his mind dies.

The song of Him, sung by His chorus

Screaming with fire and death

The words even Bill doesn't know, even less than us

As His being bleeds into our shade, bleeds and bleeds and bleeds.

Mind broken and in His mouth, Dipper laughs and screams

Dying and living and knowing the truth

Dipper's mind dies yet he continues to dream

As the Thing sinks into his mind, His teeth.

By morning, Mabel won't be able to wake her brother

Stan will resume working on the portal after the funeral, for Sixer

No death will stop him from following his brother's instructions down to the letter

Not knowing that there are worse beings out there, worse than Bill Cipher.


End file.
